Coachella with a Beatle
by Hawker97
Summary: Just a fun little one shot/imagine about if you were to bump into current day Paul McCartney at the Coachella Music Festivial!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey, guys! long time no see. I stopped by to update She's Leaving Home, and I thought I'd leave this little mini one shot with you, too. It's pretty self-explanatory. I wrote it as a fun request the other day, and I thought, "why not post it here, too?" So here I am posting it. I hope you enjoy it. I don't think I'll add to it, it's just a one shot, but I never say never :) Hope you're well. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**UPDATE: so I just got a review for this saying that i violated the guidelines because in the content guidelines it says you basically can't write imagine types where it's written in second person and the main subject is 'you' and written that way, I don't even know. ****I don't see why that's a rule, but I changed it and hopefully I didn't make it worse, but just go with it please because it's either this or taking it down or maybe it even getting it taken down. I guess read it with whatever mindset makes you happy, I don't know ... **

It's the first night of Coachella and I'm dancing along to the music pouring from the stage, and I suddenly bump arms with another person. i turn around and begin to apologize. My words freeze on my lips when I notice that the person I bumped into was Paul McCartney, also enjoying his time dancing to the music and having something to drink. He shakes his head, assuring me it's fine. He holds out his hand, and gives mine a good shake.

"You enjoying yourself tonight?" he asks, and it takes me a second to remember you're supposed to answer him.

I nod, too shy to really speak. He looks back to the band playing not too far away, and I notice his head nodding along to the music; a sight rare around here, even more since he's a freaking Beatle.

"How about you, what do you think of the bands and ... everything?" I speak up, curious to hear his opinion.

"Oh, they're brilliant. It's a great atmosphere here. Definitely something I would have been more involved in if I was a little younger," he grins with a playful wink. I nod, and smile down at my cup before taking a swig and admiring the band again as does he.

"Is it a lot different from ...," i begin, but the thought flees you.

"My days as a 20 year old?" he finishes, and I nod. I look to find him smiling before shrugging his shoulders clad in a zip up black sweatshirt of sorts. He snickers, and glances around the loud stretch of people grooving to the music, singing along to it, and enjoying the time with friends; some they made five minutes ago, or came here with.

"It's definitely different, but in a good way," he answers. "It's interesting to see how things have changed over the generations, but also how they haven't - we all still like to party, have a pint with friends, and enjoy some damn good music."

I nod, ruminating on his response as he stands next to you amidst the crowd of twenty-somethings, oblivious to the legend standing right by them; a man who some consider the music on the very stages around you would be different had it not been for him and his four friends from Liverpool.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, and chat. I hope you have a fun rest of your night. There's plenty of bands to see - I reckon I'm gonna go check out some more myself," he smiles, patting my arm. "Enjoy your night, maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye, it was so nice to meet you and talk."

"You too, love," he nods, genuinely pleased to have talked with you. He leaves with his plastic water bottle in hand, and disappears back into the crowd just like he came.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry for no update but I really need you to go follow me on wattpad like right now. I have the same username - Hawker97. My profile pic is a picture of Niall from One Direction wearing sunglasses. I'm doing this and telling you this because I'm scared that my stories might get taken down on here and my account might get deleted or something because of a guideline I violated, or something. seriously please go follow me there. I'm doing this because I don't want to lose you guys I've met on here and who enjoy my stories and who im forever grateful for for that, so this is my backup option I guess. I'm gonna see how things pan out, and if worst comes to worst I'll try my best to upload my stories that are on here on wattpad as well. please pray things turn out okay and I can stay here and just keep me in your thoughts and cross your fingers for me, lots. I'm genuinely afraid something bad will happen and I'll lose the amazing thing I have on this site, and I don't want to, but I need to realize I have no control really as terrified and stressed as I am about this. I'll keep you updated but please please please go follow me on wattpad and try to spread the word about this so I don't lose anybody if something happens. I also made a backup account on here so go follow me, I am not joking about any of this, my stories won't be on here much longer I don't think. my backup account on here is paulmccartneyswife. xoxo


End file.
